Total Control
by Ben10Yaoi
Summary: Another collab with BlazeThunder; Rated M for a reason, Enjoy.


Duncan sighed as he walked around the island; Gwen had been voted off and he was stuck here with Cody and Trent as his only real competition for the prize money and Gwen's heart; But Trent was more of a concern due to the history Gwen and Trent had. It'd be almost impossible to separate them. Duncan sighed and walked around until he heard a large cracking sound.

He looked around and finally looked down when the support beams shattered sending him falling to the abandoned mines below. "Ahhh!" cried Duncan as he slammed into the ground below. Duncan groaned and held his head as he got up. "One of these tunnels must get me out of here.." said Duncan as he started walking. Eventually Duncan came across a necklace shaped like a skull with two swirls in the eyes. "Weird..." said Duncan as he picked it up and put it on.

Duncan kept walking and eventually found the exit. "Whew..." he said as he wiped the sweat off his forehead. Duncan headed back to his cabin and laid down on his bed. "Yo, what's up?" asked Trent. "Bite me." said Duncan too tired to care about Trent's chit chat. Suddenly Duncan felt Trent bite his arm. "Ow!" yelled Duncan. "Stop!" he said. "Yes sir." said Trent as he stopped biting and backed up.

"Sir...? What the hell...?" asked Duncan until he looked down at the necklace. The swirls had turned red and so hand the color of Trent's eyes for a moment. "Hypnotism..." said Duncan for a minute he looked worried and then; the worry turned to a sadistic gleeful smile. "Time to make sure Gwen is mine. Trent...Its time you started to like Meat." grinned Duncan

He stripped himself of his clothes revealing a soft thick 9 inch cock hanging down with the balls to back it up. "Alright Trent now that I got you under my control, it's time for some orders" said Duncan walking back and forth with his cock swinging back and forth. As soon as he was about to bark his orders Cody came into the room, and was shocked with what he saw.

"Trent hold him down" commanded Duncan, and Trent held Cody down long enough for the necklace to take full effect on him as well. "Okay now this is getting to be more fun. Now Trent, and Cody you two are now my cock slaves you two will do anything to get a taste of this monster in either of your holes" Duncan said. Trent and Cody nodded in response of the order.

"Good now take all your clothes of whenever we three are alone we won't be needing them" grinned Duncan. "Yes sir" said Cody and Trent as the stripped themselves of their clothes. Duncan whistled at Trent's package. A hard 7 inch cock ready to be used. "Nice package you got there dud but I'm bigger" laughed Duncan, as he saw Cody to be only 5 inches.

"Okay you two time for the real fun to begin, get on your knees and start licking my rank feet" said Duncan showing his feet for the boys to marvel. "Yes sir" the boys said as they got to work on their master's rank feet. Cody smelled Duncan's feet as if it was oxygen, and licked the sole of the feet tasting it thoroughly.

Trent moaned and sniffed his feet; licking and sucking his toes. Duncan laughed and sat down and put his feet up directly onto both of their faces. "Ahhh much better." grinned Duncan as he rubbed his feet around both of his rival's faces. Cody lucked his left foot, moaning as he inhaled the sweaty smell of his feet while Trent sucked on his toes, after each toe, licking the space in between them.

"For straight guys you aren't half bad" laughed Duncan. "You two'd do good in juvie as pair of nice bitches. Which is exactly what I plan to make out of you. Course it will take some time, probably a few days until you're perfectly trained at my beck and call. But we have time. Especially with the cameras off until the challenges start in a week. So until then." grinned Duncan as both of his slaves licked his feet. "We'll have fun training."

"Maybe I can get the remaining guys to come over; let them use your new pussys." smirked Duncan thinking of who was left. "Hm...DJ, Geoff, and Justin may be the only ones okay with this." thought Duncan. But he'd decide later. "Start working on my pits; it was really hot in those mines." grinned Duncan as he stood up and Trent and Cody went to work on his hairy pits.

Trent and Cody licked Duncan's hairy pits; tasting the sweat. Cody seemed to be more into it than Trent, despite the mind control. Cody licked up and down Duncan's pits, moaning softly at the taste and smell as he inhaled. "Hm. Cody's got a thing for this kinda stuff." smirked Duncan. "Good. He'll get plenty."

Duncan knew Cody was an easy person to get full control of, but Trent was stubborn even under his control. Duncan grinned at an idea, "Trent rim Cody's ass; Cody continue to work on my pits" commanded Duncan. Trent went down and spread the boys cheeks.

He began to tongue the boys ass making Cody moan in the midst of licking at Duncan's pits. Lapping at the boys ass Trent was drifting into Duncan's control. "Yeah rim him good so I can get this monster inside that pussy of his" Duncan said stroking his now 10 inch thick cock ready to have a bit of fun.

"Okay Cody and Trent get to work on my monster" commanded Duncan bringing Cody down on his knees facing his cock. The two started to work his cock. Cody sucked the head of monster while Trent licked the base feeling the cock pulse each time he touched it.

"Boy you two are good at this you guys are giving me a better blowjob than any of the other bitches in juvie" moaned Duncan feeling his cock ready to explode. "Okay Trent time to get started on your training alone Cody get him ready for my cock" Duncan commanded as Cody went behind Trent and started to lick at Trent's ass.

Duncan grinned down at his two captives and massaged his dick. Soon he'd be balls deep inside Trent and Cody. "That's enough" said Duncan as he pulled Cody away from Trent; the sight itself was too much to bear; watching Cody lick Trent's tight asshole was driving Duncan to the brink. It was far too much for him to watch; he had to have Trent's cherry now.

Duncan grinned as he rubbed his cock up and down Trent's nice, tight hole. "Cody, Rim me while I make Trent here my first, first rate slut." grinned Duncan as he thrusted into Trent's hole, not bothering to take it slow; what'd he care if Trent was uncomfortable; he was nothing more than a slave to Duncan's pleasures now.

Cody licked Duncan's tight ass; admiring his cherry as he licked up and down Duncan's hole. Cody moaned as Duncan's thrusts fell back onto Cody; with each outward thrust Cody's face was shoved further into Duncan's cheeks. Duncan laughed as he fucked Trent and noticed Cody's situation. It was too perfect.

Duncan thrusted harder; Cody matching his pace. Duncan fucked Trent harder; listening to his moans of pleasure. "Oh..." moaned Duncan. "I'm gonna bust." he said as he blew his load deep inside of Trent. Duncan pulled out and took Cody's head and shoved it into Trent's ass. "Stay there and let the cum from Trent's pussy leak onto your face while I relax." grinned Duncan putting his feet up.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" asked Geoff as he walked in, followed by DJ. "A good time." grinned Duncan. "These two came to me and begged me to make them perfect sluts with cock on the brain. Being the nice guy that I am." grinned Duncan. "I agreed. You can use them if you want" said Duncan smirking.

"Thanks bro" grinned Geoff "But keep away from Cody's ass I want that boys cherry" said Duncan in a stern tone. "It's all cool bro his mouth is still available as well as Trent's ass" grinned Dj stripping out of his clothes showing everyone his 13 inch hard thick cock. Duncan whistled at the sight; "Damn Dj you kept that a secret" Geoff said in amazement.

Dj positioned his cock at Trent's used ass, and thrusted inside Trent with no mercy. "Damn is this a tight" Dj said in between thrust."Alright Codster why don't you smell my rank feet cause I had a long walk in the sun" Geoff said showing his hard 8 inch thick cock. Cody crawled to Geoff and began to inhale Geoff's rank feet wanting to jerk off but knew not to as he stared into his masters eyes.

Trent was on the edge of losing his mind to Duncan, and Dj's big rod was doing its part. Duncan saw this and walked to Trent's mouth and thrusted his softening cock into Trent. "Yeah get a good taste of your ass Trent" moaned Duncan. With that final act Trent's mind was now under Duncan's complete control. "Yeah that's right bitch you're my cock slut along with Cody" moaned Duncan as he won.

Cody licked each toe and the sole from both feet clean. "Alright man that's enough now get to work on my cock" commanded Geoff. Cody took the big dick in his mouth sucking on it like it was a chocolate lollipop. "Yeah you were right Duncan he is a good cock sucker, hey Dj I wanna piece of Trent's ass too so why don't you finish" said Geoff enjoying his blowjob. Dj thrusted harder shooting his load inside Trent. Dj pulled out still hard, and swapped Duncan for Trent's mouth. Geoff pushed Cody off of his cock and positioned it for Trent's ass.

Duncan and DJ grinned as Geoff lined his cock up for Trent's ass. Geoff thrusted in; moaning as his cock slid right into his tight hole. Geoff began to fuck him hard and fast; moaning at the tightness of his hole and the combined mixture of DJ and Duncan's cum. Geoff fucked Trent hard and fast; taking control of his ass; the sound of his big balls smacking his ass was a blessed sound to Geoff, letting him know that Trent's ass was his for now; The tightness of it was amazing for Geoff, it gripped his cock allowed him to slam into his tight pussy. "Damn...Best...Pussy...Ever..." said Geoff in between moans.

"Yeah it is." smirked DJ as he fucked Trent's mouth his huge black cock. "Taste that Trent?" smirked DJ as he fucked Trent's mouth harder. "A mixture of your ass, Duncan's cum and My cum." grinned DJ. "It must taste so good for you." laughed DJ. "If we'd have known you and Cody wanted to be fuck toys we'd have gladly obliged weeks ago." laughed Geoff as he and DJ relentlessly pounded Trent from both ends.

Duncan laughed as he lined his cock up with Cody's hole. "Did you think I forgot about you Cody?" grinned Duncan. Cody nodded and moaned as Duncan rubbed his thick cock against Cody's hole; Duncan's cool pre-cum causing Cody to moan with pleasure. "Don't worry. I didn't. I just had to make sure Trent was taken care of with his two other masters. And he is. So now we can have some fun." grinned Duncan as he thrusted into Cody. Cody moaned and groaned as his cherry was popped open. "I know, I know. First time is always the hardest but hey, you'll get plenty of practice from now on. Alright?" asked Duncan. Cody moaned and nodded.

Geoff and DJ were having a blast. They fucked Trent's mouth and ass harder and harder; both of them relentless until Geoff moaned and blew his load into Trent's ass. "Damn..." moaned Geoff as he pulled out; his cock covered his three loads of cum. "Oooh Trent." grinned Geoff as he DJ moved his cock out. Geoff smirked and shoved his cock into Trent's mouth. "Yeah, lick that shit up." moaned Geoff as he received and amazing blow job from Trent. Geoff moaned as Trent licked his cock clean.

Duncan moaned as he thrusted into Cody's tight ass, fucking him hard and fast and with one final slam, Duncan blew his load straight into Cody's tight ass. "Fucking perfect..." moaned Duncan.

-Epilogue-

Duncan won the competition with his new harem. After the big orgy with the others Duncan back stabbed DJ and Geoff making them his new horny dogs. With them there the entire competition was dead and Duncan forgot about Gwen, and focused on his slaves.

He opened the door of his new home with his two dogs barking at their masters return. DJ and Geoff had dog tail butt plugs vibrating with their huge hard cocks swinging back and forth. "Okay boys you know the drill get to it" Duncan commanded. Geoff and DJ stood up and stripped Duncan of his clothes with his hard 10 inch thick cock ready to burst.

Geoff and DJ assumed their position and began to lick Duncan's rank feet, sucking on his toes to his pits licking at them smelling the was making them hornier. "Alright that's enough go play among yourselves" Duncan commanded and Geoff positioned himself for DJ's big cock. Geoff thrusted himself into DJ's cock with no mercy bucking his hips up and down feeling the cock hit his sweet spot.

Duncan walked down the halls to his new room where he saw his real prize possessions. Trent and Cody with thick vibrators in their asses ready for being used. "Okay my slaves get over and start sucking on my cock" commanded Duncan. The two boys walked to Duncan and got to their knees sucking on their master's cock hungrily. "That's right boys get a good taste of this cock" Duncan said. "Okay Trent pound your cock into Cody's ass and get ready for mine" Duncan commanded. Cody laid down spreading his cheeks for Trent. Trent thrusted in with no mercy as well as Duncan did with him. "Yeah get all that up your ass you two boys were the best prize I could get now you guys and Geoff and DJ are my sluts for life" grinned Duncan evilly.


End file.
